Team Doubles
Team Doubles is a playlist which consists of two teams of two players each. ''Halo 3'' Maps Note: All maps have equal chance of being selected. *Construct *Epilogue - Epitaph variant with no shield doors and tweaked weapon layout. *Guardian *Isolation *Narrows *Boundless - Snowbound variant with shield doors removed. *The Pit *Pit Stop - The Pit variant with inaccessible spawn hives. *Foundry *Blackout *Ghost Town *Cold Storage *Assembly *Cubed - Symmetrical Sandbox variant in the sky built for Doubles. *Tundra - Symmetrical Sandbox variant in the crypt. *Vessel - Symmetrical Sandbox variant in the sky built for Doubles. *Citadel *Heretic Gametypes *Team Slayer (37.7% chance of being selected) - First team to 25 kills wins. All players spawn with an Assault rifle. 12 minute match time limit. *Team BRs (23.7%) - First team to 25 kills wins. Players start with Battle Rifles and Assault rifle secondary weapons. 12 minute match time limit. *Team Snipers (5.2%, skipped after veto) - First team to 25 kills wins. Players start with Sniper Rifles and Magnum secondary weapons. Player traits: Infinite ammo. Map traits: No weapons on map. 12 minute match time limit. *Team Oddball (16.9%, skipped after veto) - Hold the oddball for points. First team to 150 points wins. Players spawn with Assault rifles. Ball Carrier Traits: 75% walking speed, 50% damage. 10 minute match time limit. *Team Crazy King (8.8%, skipped after veto) - Stand in the hill for points.100 points to win. Hill moves randomly every minute. Players spawn with Assault rifles. 10 minute match time limit. *Multi Flag CTF (3.9%, skipped after veto) - Players attempt to capture the opposing team's flag. First team to three captures wins. 10 minute match time limit. *One Flag (2.6%, skipped after veto) - Round-based Capture the Flag, where one team attempts to capture a flag while the other team defends it. Most captures after four rounds wins. Four minute round time limit. Valentine's Day Massacre A limited playlist based on Team Doubles titled "St. Valentine's Day Massacre" was introduced on Thursday, February 14, 2008 at 10am PST by Bungie.Bungie Weekly Update, 2/13/08, http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13250 This ran until February 18, during which Bungie monitored certain actions performed by players and gave out Recon Armor to the winners. Tactics *One of the most effective tactics in Team Doubles is a trap, or bottle neck. This involves one player enticing the enemy into a kill zone by using ranged weapons (Carbine, Battle Rifle, or Sniper Rifle) from behind cover to weaken and draw the opposing team over to him, while the other player hides in the line of fire with a one-shot-kill, short range weapon (Shotgun, Energy Sword, etc.) and mops up the kills. This tactic allows players to cover each other and remain far enough apart to dodge grenades and duck to cover independently. **With the Oddball, this is partly reversed as the carrier will be the target, while the player with the one-hit-kill type weapon can be placed in position, again, to intercept the targets. With the oddball, positions can be camped for extended periods, but beware of camping in Slayer, as there are always alternative routes to the player's location. *If things go wrong, the player should always wait for his teammate, as rushing into a 1 on 2 battle rarely accomplishes anything. *On Snipers, communication is even more essential as one shot might weaken a player that the teammate can mop up. *Flanking the enemy is always useful in Snipers, as having to turn around makes effective sniping difficult. Sources Category:Halo 4 Multiplayer Category:Halo 3 ranked playlists